Video streaming has become a mainstream option for consumers to receive media content. Some modern streaming systems, such as the PlayStation™ Vue service provide streaming of live television, movies, and sports events to electronic devices of service subscribers. Such streaming systems can provide real-time content as well as premium third party content, as well as archived content. Also, such streaming systems can provide for saving of enormous amounts of video content within the cloud without recording conflicts. It is within this context that the present invention arises.